Aisuru: A Naruto Love Story
by Kris L.A
Summary: NarutoxHinata, InoxSasuke, SakuraxLee, NejixTenten. What happens when the characters of Naruto all find love, but is it quite true? Drama drama drama.


"Naru-kun..." The angelic voice of Hyuuga Hinata whispered. "Hina-Chan…" He softly kissed the girl on her cheek, his arms around her waist. "Naru-kun... I... I love you…" She returned the kiss, except upon the boy's lips. "I… love you too Hinata…" He whispered in her ear, pressing his lips on hers, grabbing her into a tight hug as they continued…

Meanwhile, Yamanaka Ino was out shopping for her mother who was demanding groceries. "Ugh… mother… never can do a single damn thing, can she?" She mumbled to herself, walking downtown to the supermarket. "Hey… maybe Sakura-Chan isn't doing anything and we can hang out… yeah! Perfect!" She smiled, taking out her cell phone and dialing Haruno Sakura's number. "Hello?" A cheerful voice chimed on the other line. "'Sup Sakura? Hey uh, I'm bored. Want to meet me downtown so we can shop or something?" Much to Ino's dismay, Sakura giggled. "Sorry, but me and Sasuke are kind of spending time together. Maybe some other time, 'kay Ino?" "S-Sasuke-Kun?! As in, a… a date? You and Sasuke-Kun? W-What??" But apparently Sakura hung up. "Why are THEY together?" She hissed. "I'm going to get to the bottom of this!"

The next day, Haruno Sakura awoke to her phone going off. "W-what?" She sputtered, half asleep. "Oh… phone." She opened it with a groggy hello. "Saku-San?" A quiet voice whispered into the phone. "Ohh! Hi Hina-Chan!" Sakura grinned, sitting up on her bed. "Wassup?" "Oh… umm… I went to the doctor's today… and…" Hinata's dismayed voice trailed off. "And what happened?" Asked Sakura. "The doctor said… well… Saku-san, I'm pregnant."

Ino was up and about her house, trying to brainstorm ideas to steal Sasuke away from Sakura. "Hmm… I have to find out what kind of girl Sasuke likes. Let's study Sakura … well… she's bold… she's strong…" Ino groaned. "How can I turn myself into a bold, strong, kunoichi? Bah, this will never work… wait. Maybe I can catch Sakura and Sasuke on a date!! Yeah! Perfect!" She dialed Sakura's number quickly. But, however, it went straight to voicemail. _Hey, this is Sakura here. I'm not here to answer my phone right now, but definitely leave a message and I'll get back to it ASAP! –Giggle– _"Bah. What a goody-goody." She mumbled. _Wait… maybe I can call Sasuke-Kun's cell phone… maybe he'll answer… and maybe Saku-San will be there. _Ino thought. She speed-dialed #8 and it rang. "Hello?" muttered a voice. "Oh, hi Sasuke-Kun!" She giggled. "Umm… is Sakura there?" There was an awkward pause. "Sorry, she went to see Hinata. Sakura said she wasn't feeling too good." Ino was puzzled. "Hmm? Hina-Chan isn't feeling good?" She asked Sasuke. "I don't know much myself, but Sakura said she wasn't good at all. Maybe you should call Hinata to find out or something." She nodded. "Alright, Sasuke-Kun. Thanks, see you later." She hung up. _Why didn't Hina-Chan say that she wasn't feeling good? What could possibly be wrong? _Ino thought, dialing Hinata's cellphone number. But like Sakura, her phone went right to voice mail. _H-hi… this is Hinata… umm, I can't make it to the phone right now, but please do leave a message… _She groaned. "This can't be good."

At Hinata's apartment, both Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura were there. Hinata was sitting on Naruto's lap while he wrapped his arms around her, but she was crying. "Ohh Hina-Chan… I'm so sorry darling..." Sakura said, giving her a hug. Naruto had his eyes closed as he held her tightly. After minutes of silence, Hinata choked out. "I-I'm only 14… I can't have… a b-baby…" She quivered before breaking out with sobs. Sakura gave Hinata another long hug. "Well… um… maybe the doctor was wrong! Maybe you aren't pregnant, Hinata… uh… have you guys been uh… 'fooling around' lately?" She tried to help, but Hinata started sobbing louder now, which probably meant yes. "S-S-Saku-San… I-I'm not-t like th…at… I'm n-not that k-kind of… girl… it-it… w-was love…" Sakura felt her eyes form with tears as she held Hinata's hands. "Hinata, I know you're not that kind of girl… I'm going to support you. You're my best friend."


End file.
